The Seal of their Ends
by yosmoshpityeah
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy were left in a forest where a secret jewel that holds true power is at. Mario wants it to stop Bowser's schemes. Luigi wants some recognition. Peach wants it to find the power source. And Daisy wants it to be restored back into her homeland, Sarasaland, where it originally belonged. Full summary and details inside.
1. Summary and Details

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy were left in a forest where a secret jewel that holds true power is at. Mario wants it to stop Bowser's schemes. Luigi wants some recognition. Peach wants it to find the power source. And Daisy wants it to be restored back into her homeland, Sarasaland, where it originally belonged.

This story will be uploaded March through May 2013. And maybe about 15 to 30 chapters.

I moved this out of my other account so I can upload it here.

Warning: Story contains: Betrayal, stubbornness, back-stabbing relationships, OOC characters, and maybe even death

Here's the deal: There will only be one winner of this game. And you get to vote who wins! Deadline: when I make it to the fifteenth chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Mario's POV

Mario's POV:

I watched how Luigi, Peach, and Daisy separated from eachother and walked in separate ways. I bet you're wondering what happened, right? This is how it started:

Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and I were exhausted from a tournament with Bowser (don't ask us what kind of battle or why). As soon as we were all finished, we suggested a walk around the kingdom would be relaxing. At least I thought it would. Daisy was looking behind her back ever since we passed a tree that had some mysterious, golden, geometric shape. I asked her what was wrong, and she answered that the shape was something familiar to her past. We came back to the tree and looked arounded it. Luigi and I didn't see anything wrong with it, but Daisy and Peach did.

Peach remembered a story relating to the streak, but she couldn't get it out. Daisy thought that she saw it Sarasaland. I told them they must be crazy or at least dizzy from the several rounds of tournaments. They started to protest when the gold went brighter and brighter. And all of us blacked out into the white light.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that we woke up. Apparently, we are stranded in the middle of a forest filled with tall trees nothing like the Mushroom Kingdom or any place I've been. None of us knew how we got here. We tried many ways to get out of the woods, but to no avail. We camped out here in the forest until the next morning where we got our memories back.

Peach remembered this place. She told us that when she was a child, she heard many stories about this place and the golden shape. I would've told you the story, but it will take too long. To make it long-story-short, this forest hosts the crystal item that holds a strong power of wishes. Meaning it is probably a wishing crystal. I could stop Bowser from his evil schemes. But Luigi protested that I always get what I want. Peach suggests that the crystal should be examined by researchers and setup for display. Daisy counter-attacked Peach's statement. Daisy proved that the crystal was originated from Sarasaland, and it went missing at least 5000 years ago when the king believed its power was to harm and curse the land. She also said that back then one of the Mushroom Kingdom men stole it. Peach said it was absurd.

Eventually, we all went our different ways, but some we supported. For example, I supported Daisy that the crystal should be back to its homeland. Luigi supported Peach in contrast. He says it is better to analyze it then return it to a place where the people will highly ignore it. I don't know who the girls believe are correct, but we are still against eachother.

Between teamwork and rivalry, friendship and betrayal, I believe it is going to become a long treasure hunting game for all of us. Only one will win.

Backstage:

Luigi: Give me the microphone. It's my turn.

Daisy: Calm down, Luigi. You will have your chance. It'll be next.

Luigi: Yay!

Peach: Next chapter

Luigi: Aww . . . Man

Author's note:

How did you like it? Sorry I didn't uploaded on March 1st because I was very lazy, but I'm sorry for the late update.


End file.
